Gas turbine engines may be used to power various systems. For example, gas turbine engines may be used to power aircraft, ships and electrical generators. During servicing of gas turbine engines, an engineer may wish to inspect the compressor of the gas turbine engine to determine whether any repair work is required. For example, the engineer may insert a borescope into the gas turbine engine to inspect the compressor blades. The engineer may rotate the intermediate pressure compressor using a rod or a stick to enable viewing of different compressor blades. However, such rotation may be difficult to achieve since the path to the intermediate pressure compressor may be relatively tortuous.